


Fast Assumptions, Fast Assurances

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Tumblr Zutara Prompts [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Modern AU, established zutara, fic prompt from tumblr, nightfalcon stop making anti ship fics Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Zuko comes home from the hospital, and Katara is there with tears in her eyes.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Tumblr Zutara Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003560
Kudos: 41





	Fast Assumptions, Fast Assurances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heavensweetheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavensweetheart/gifts).



> I don't even know what is going on anymore I just cranked this out.
> 
> I meant to post this the morning of 11/07/2020, but I had to leave really early and I woke up late so I couldn't post it until later this evening. It is 11:32 PM on 11/07/2020 Pacific Coast Time.
> 
> Also Zuko has a heart condition in this AU, and for whatever reason, it didn't affect him until his 20s.

“Don’t leave me now, I can’t bear it,” Katara breathes as she hugs him closely, “We can go back to hating each other if it makes it easier, just don’t leave me.” 

“Why would I leave you?” Zuko asked. Katara knows her tears are just running down her face, but Zuko just came home from recovering in the hospital along with having seen Mai way too close to her boyfriend to be considered platonic.

“I saw you and Mai,” she said softly, “I’m sorry if I read things wrong, but she was way too close to you to be just a friend.”

“How much did you see?” Zuko asked.

“I was there until she whispered in your ear. I left right then and there.”

“Oh,” he said, “She was whispering in my ear because she was confessing to me.” Katara breathed in deeply and stepped away from Zuko.

“What?”

“She...told me she had a crush on me for the longest time and it took until I nearly died of what’s basically a heart attack - “

“Zuko, you had a hole in your heart,” Katara said, and Zuko chuckled slightly.

“Medical student,” he said teasingly, “Anyways, I told her that I wasn’t interested and I was dating you.”

“Oh...I’m...sorry for overreacting,” Katara said softly, and Zuko came close to her.

“It’s alright, I probably would’ve made the same mistake,” Zuko said.

“I’m sorry for not trusting you, I just...I thought the worst immediately,” she said.

“I know,” Zuko said, “He wasn’t the best in terms of trust.”

“I regret dating Hahn so much. What did I see in him?” she asked with a laugh.

“It was your sophomore year, they call it ‘wise fool’ for a reason,” Zuko teased.

“Don’t remind me,” she said, playing into the joke, “I just want to say, I will never do this again.”

“As long as you give me time to explain, it’s all good,” Zuko said.

“Yeah, thank you, Zuko,” she said, hugging him once more.

“Any time, Kat.”


End file.
